1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multifunction machine and a control method of the multifunction machine; and especially relates to a multifunction machine that includes an interface unit for controlling a USB (Universal Serial Bus) such that services using a USB memory may be available, and a control method of the multifunction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, a data storage connected by the USB, namely a USB memory, is widely spread for storing data, and for data transfer between personal computers (PCs). The USB memory is often used for storing files of applications such as PDF (Portable Document Format), Microsoft Word (trademark), Microsoft Excel (trademark), and other electronic documents (document generally drawn up with the PC). For transferring documents such as described, floppy disks (FD), compact disks (CD), and the like are used. Recently, a storage that is smaller sized and detachable is often used.
Further, a recent trend is that conventional single functional machines (a copier, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner, a printer, etc.) are shifted to an All-In-One (AIO) apparatus. The AIO apparatus is also called a multifunction machine.
Features of the USB include the following points. Namely,                It is standardized for a wide variety of instruments.        The instruments are connected to a PC through a common connector.        Plug-and-play is possible, and detachable.        A maximum of 127 USB instruments can be connected to one host controller.        
While the USB has the advantages as described above, it also has a problem. That is, since it is detachable, a malicious third person may take out the USB memory that contains information such as document information and function-setting information.
As for known techniques relevant to the present invention, Patent References 1 and 2 can be cited.
[Patent Reference 1] JPA 2004-070423
[Patent Reference 2] JPA 2004-109765